


That only counts as one

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Counting killed enemies, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Shadow Priest Anduin, dead pit lords only count as one no mattter how big they are, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: DurIng the battle, Wrathion made a bet with his Consort to maker event s more interesting...
Kudos: 1





	That only counts as one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the battle scene in chapter: Twilight falls and yeah, that bet was a little LOTR reference including Wrathion's reaction to the death of the big Pit Lord. Also the appearence of the staff Anduin is holding here is based on how it was described in the fic:)  
I also used his pose here obce before on different fanart for this fic which I probably post here too....


End file.
